Worth Everything
by MyMoonMaiden
Summary: You think after marrying the love of your life, things are gonna be easy as pie right? Dahlia has just uncovered something that will not only shock her newlywed husband Kentin, but will also put the two love birds to the test to see if they are both ready to accept the challenge that lies ahead of them...becoming parents! Sequel to: Carry Me Away
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: I'm Scared**

You think after marrying the love of your life you have nothing else to fear about right? You didn't have the fear of him finding another woman, you weren't afraid to say three little words to each other. Life was as it should be well in her perspective "perfect" but we all know that nothing even the world is perfect, but in her eyes it was almost perfect.

Dahlia had changed over the amount of time since Kentin had proposed to her. She had taken self-defense classes, graduated college with her degree in culinary arts, and was now working at a local bakery as a pastry chef which happened to be her dream since she was a little girl. It was springtime when Kentin had proposed to her and they waited until the next summer before they were happily wedded on the beach. They didn't want to waste money on a fancy honeymoon so they took the money they would've used and began to save it towards a new home.

Though at night that didn't stop them from acting like newlyweds when they went to bed…

Sure, now that they were married they became more intimate than they did before, and that didn't bother Dahlia one bit. When you have someone that was not only sweet, but good looking like Kentin as your husband who wouldn't want to get under the sheets with him right? They went to bed with clothes on and woke up with clothes scattered across the bed and on the floor. Both of them wrapped up in one another keeping each other warm as the sun rose in the morning gracing them with its warmth and light. With the morning came both of them waking up, showering together and then departing after getting dressed.

They both worked in the morning and Dahlia came home a few hours earlier before Kentin, just giving her enough time to make him dinner and do a few chores around the apartment. Though today was just a little bit different than the usual routine Dahlia was use to. Kentin was the first one to leave the apartment after giving his wife a loving kiss and wishing her a good day at work. But after Kentin closed the door and was on his way to work something was off about Dahlia. For a few days now she had been feeling this overwhelming bit of nausea in her stomach. She mostly thought it was from eating too many cookies at the bakery but it was much worse this morning.

Dahlia took the initiative and called the bakery telling them she would be a few moments late. Then just moments after she hung up she ran to the bathroom with her hand closed over her mouth. She came out five minutes later after brushing her teeth and making sure there wasn't a mess. Something just felt..well off. She sat down in the living room for a few moments and then felt the nausea urge hit her again, but not as bad. She wondered if just the cookies could be causing her this nausea , but then something came to her mind. She walked back into the bathroom and reached into the medicine cabinet pulling out her bag of toiletries she kept in there that Kentin never touched and pulled out a small white box.

They hadn't honestly been trying for children since they were just now saving for a bigger home, but something just felt off to Dahlia. So as a precaution she opened the box and read the instructions to herself before doing as it instructed of her. To avoid looking at the small white stick for fifteen minutes to get her answer she went into the kitchen and grabbed a few saltine crackers and a bottle of water to see if she could stomach these few things down. Five minutes after the first cracker she felt relieved when nothing came back up. She sat down on the couch again and turned the television on to the cartoons smiling as she found some of the characters in the current show funny, yet adorable.

As the show ended Dahlia almost forgot about that little stick in the bathroom and she got up slowly and made her way back to the sink. Picking up the stick she looked closely at the marks on the side that showed her which one meant positive and which one meant negative. Then she looked at the results and simply began walking back into the living room. She called the bakery again and said she wasn't feeling the greatest, her boss said to get well soon and come in when she was well and they hung up. There was going to be a change of plans for Dahlia and Kentin and all Dahlia could say were two words that summed up how she would break this to her husband.

"I'm Scared."

**I'm back darlings~! This will be the newest MCL story I will be working on for the time being, I am NOT going to promise frequent updates because I don't want to disappoint my viewers/readers ect. I wish for your reviews, constructive critique, and anything else you can offer that is kind and not rude. Dahlia and Kentin are married! And just so people can get an estimate of the time that's passed it's been 2 years since Carried Me Away, and six months after the future sequel I'm doing Carry Me Away: Into The Sunset –the wedding story-**

**For those of you that have wished to ship Dahlia and Kentin, violetwingsxoxo has come up with the name Kahlia which I believe is simple and nice. I don't mind if you use Dahlia, but please if you really wish to portray her the way she is ask me for her info I'm more than glad to share it with you! **

***For the disclaimer you all know I don't own MCL or any of its characters –wishes she owned Kentin ;D- but I do own my character Dahlia Hope she is portrayed to be just like me in real life and I love that I can make her come to life.**

**Love you all**

**Moonie~**


	2. Moonie Update!

Surprise! .

Hello fellow Moonie followers oh how I have missed you soo~ I have some good news for all of you. Today as of June 19th, 2013 I will begin making my comeback into the fanfiction world continuing "Worth Everything" and a NEW My Candy Love story once again involving my favorite little nerd. For those wondering about Frozen Love, I'm debating if the story should go on or not because at the moment I don't see things brewing in my head for the story. I'm also gonna begin the rewriting of my first fanfiction "A Merry Candy Christmas!" after all the critique I was given the first time. Now you're probably wondering why I've posted these in all my current stories available right? Well if you guys ever wonder whats up or how I'm doing I've made a page on facebook! If you go to facebook go up to the search box and just type in My Moon Maiden and I should pop up. I'll be posting spoilers, giving frequent updates, and other things since I'm on there a lot. But this is it for now, so since I know about ninety-nine percent of us use facebook go find and like the page! I love you all keep your creativity flowing~!

-Moonie


End file.
